Content Guidelines
Guidelines for what can or can't be done in the wiki. Names In character pages there are 3 name fields: Japanese, English, Variations. "Japanese" is self-explanatony, the name as it appears in the manga (write in katakana) "English" is the name found in the last volume where the character appears, or the one that most of the fandom perceives as "correct." The logic here is that the last name you find probably comes from the scanlation that learned with everyone else's mistakes, and had more time to look it up and think of all the naming possibilities. This might not always be correct, but that's what discussion pages exist for. "Variations" is all other names that this character has been called by so far. This exists mostly to deal with the disunity of English spellings that exist, so people are able to locate characters by whatever name they know. Images All images used and uploaded should be official in some fashion, and directly related to Kazeki. Please do not upload fanart or images from other series unless strictly relevant. (e.g. if you're making a page about references to Kazeki in other media) For manga images, do not upload whole pages, only the relevant panel(s). Language While the manga does use several homophobic and racial slurs, we urge editors use use the proper, linguistically-neutral terms. The manga might be set in the 19th century, but this wiki was created in the 21st. The use of slurs is only permissible under specific contexts, such as quoting directly from the manga or explaining some historical fact where their usage is unavoidable. When in doubt, it's best to either avoid them or ask. A first-time offense is probably not going to cause any serious action to be taken (things like these can often be confusing and no one was born taught), but multiple ones will result in a ban. Scanlations Due to the lack of official translated material and the fact that it will likely never get produced, the mention and use of scanlations is allowed. In fact, due to the whole complex mess that is the scanlation scene, editors are urged to properly mention from which scanlation their info came from, in case they can only use non-Japanese sources. For images, the same guidelines for official images apply. No full pages - and, in addition, no linking to any scanlation source whatsoever. We're an information repository, not Mangafox 2: Electric Boogaloo. If people want proper info on scanlation groups, Google is their friend. Errata Due to the fact that there were several English scanlation groups working on Kazeki over the years, in order to keep the information consistent an Errata page has been created for essential scanlation correction. This page will be used to correct some mistranslations in the scanlation that actually contain important information, to the point it might change what we know about a character or the plot. Minor unimportant translation errors won't appear here. If you're editing a page for a character and there's conflicting information, you might find the answer here. In case you see no solution to your problem, try contacting one of the admins: either no one spotted it yet or it might actually be a mistake on Keiko's side (yes, she does them too!!) For names, check the appropriate character page.Category:Guidelines